Call of Duty, Dan O'Brian's Story
by Shumian
Summary: It's the story of a fictionnal characther named Dan O'Brian who tells his version of the 2nd World War, contains corse language and gore description


This is my first story on fanfiction so please review thank you

1944, american armed forces, Normandy

Dan O'rian

-Damn it we ain't gonna reach the beaches in this weather!

-Shove it Waker!

Those would be the last words i'd ever hear from those 2...We are dieing in France, that's all it is send men to die

-10 MINUTES TO SHORE!!

10 minutes of silence until all hell erupts. I think about my wife but the images don't come to my head, only the darkness of fear does

-1 MINUTE GET READY!!

Here it comes

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Gun fire everywhere must get down, Waker, SHIT hes dead, must get closer to the Sergeant

-Ok men, when we hit those beaches run as if your life depended on it, sratch that your life depends on it, hide begind anything you can find and regroup with the squad, trust me this ain't gonna be pret-

The sergeant got shot in the head, 10 more seconds and the door seperating this transport boat and hell opens...

The door opens we run out, the beach is already covered with blood and guts, arms lay here and there, i think i just stepped on a hand, but i don't care. I run for the nearest foxhole and jump in it, I'm the only one of the squad to have survived, the friends i made during training camp are now littering the beach, I am inserted in to Alpha squad in the Easy company...easy my ass.

-WE HAVE TO MOVE UP AND BLOW THOSE WIRES OR WE'LL GET KILLED!!

-ARTILLERY FIRE WATCH IT!

"BOOOOOM"

I throw a smoke grenade i wait 5 seconds and run out, my new squad follows me, MG bullets fly past my head, i hear the shriek of pain from the man beside me, there is nothing i can do, the medics gets down to help him but he gets hit by a sniper shot, his eye rolls on the wet sand, i keep running jumps down at the wires i turn to see a man walking, like if there was nothing to it, he picks up his arm, and walks away, then he just falls. I see a man guts outside his body crying for his mother, some are praying, before they die, nothing is right, this is the massacre created by a madman, someone that doesn't even deserve to be born, that son of a bitch Hitler, i swear that if i ever see him, ill torture him so bad that he will be begging for his mother also, may that bitch go to hell.

-O'RIAN SET THE SATCHELS OUR ENGINEER IS DEAD!!

I take a satchel pack and place it under the sand and i move away, a privates run towards cover, the satchel blows up now, only red fill the spot he used to be at. I can't hold it in anymore, i vomit but i must move on.I run toward the breach in the barb wire, and sprint to the next line, my squad is now reduced to the captain and me, he looks at me, I see in his eyes the guilt he feels for letting his squad down, I place my hand on his shoulders and say:

-SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT, YOU COULDN'T OF SAVED THEM EVEN IF YOU WERE GOD NOW PLACE THAT GOD DAMN SATCHEL!!

He takes the satchel but his head is too high, he gets shot, his brain splaters out, i puke again, nothing will ever be compared to this day. Where are the fucking tanks how are we suppose to go further without any god forsaken tanks. I see 2 tanks on the whole bech they are on our side luckily, I pull up my M1 garand, and I aim the bunker overhead, 2 MG gunners, i take 4 shots they are both dead, a support soldier places his machine gun beside me and starts shooting he promotes me to Corporal, why? I will never know, and he tells me to lead his men to the Bunker entrance, as he places cover fire, we run towards the german trenches, i take up my thompson, i jump in the trench and shoot down all the krauts in sight. Only a horror show is left. At this second i finnally take a second to smell the air, though I will regret it for ever, the air is filled with the stench of urine,feces, sulfur, rotten eggs"thats my way of saying the smell of the dead", my men puke but we push on, we throw grenades in to the bunker overhead, I turn to see one of my men take up his pistol and he shoots himself, no one does anything to stop him we understand him in some way. Napalm is shot in the bunkers the cries of pain come from the bunkers, a smile formes on my lips, they got what they deserved. I turn the corner and see three germans equipped with their MP44s i shoot them down quickly and head up the hill, the sound of silence lifts, and the sound of agony arrives, as the germans retreat from here a few come to surrender, i look at them and shoot them in the knee they scream of pain I approach on shoot each of their fingers off then wait a while and shoot them in the gut, they will suffer for 75 minutes, perfect.

-Ok men every kraut you find do the same as I did to these they deserve it, motherfuckers!

We have arrived on the beaches of Normandy, Next...Caen.


End file.
